Baby, you're my firework
by TW-addict
Summary: Kayla and the gang celebrate the fourth of July with sparklers, hotdogs, chocolate filled sugar coated donuts and fireworks - you can't forget those. For once, they were just being normal teenagers - no Alphas to stop, no homicidal scaled monster to kill. They were just being teenagers, something Lydia was striving to achieve, at least for a day. Stilesxoc Stiles/oc Please R&R :)


**Disclaimer: teen wolf is May mine folks. So Kayela-Brown-1228 gave me an idea do write this for the Fourth of July so I hope it turned out okay ((I'm like british so I have no idea how americans celebrate Independence Day so I hope it makes sense and isn't crap)) haha, hope you like x**

Who knew Beacon Hills, the place of doom and gloom, could actually dress itself up better than Lydia Martin? The whole town transformed from old brick buildings and crappy boring sidewalks to covered from head to toe in the colours of red, blue and white, there was stickers and banners and decorations as well as confetti littering the streets. The whole place was buzzing with a happy go lucky atmosphere, everyone was dressed in their national colours and, well, it was just... _Strange_.

Beacon hills, the number one place in California, and probably the whole damn country of fatalities and brutal deaths actually looked warm and welcoming and not like you were going to get your throat ripped open.

"Now-" Lydia's voice floated to her ears as Kayla met her gaze, "-there's to be no fighting, no snark and least of all no drama"

She snorted unattractively, "Lydia Martin not wanting drama, the world has ended"

All she got in return was an unamused stare, "now that right there is exactly what I'm talking about" she couldn't help but smirk, "just _try_ and enjoy yourself"

"I'm trying" Kayla laughed, holding up her hands in surrender, "all of this is just so..."

"Patriotic? Nationalist? Hypocritical?" Lydia asked knowingly while Kayla smirked, "yeah but it's a party and God knows we need some cheering up after these past few months"

Kayla couldn't agree with her more.

"So you're going to sit that cute ass of yours down over there and get some crazy over the top body paint done, and that's an order" Lydia smirked, pointing over to a small stall near the park where the 'main base' of this whole parade thing was being held.

They were attending the evening party/parade where fireworks were being set off later. Today was basically just full of American flags, hot dogs, watermelon and anything and everything 'american'. You name it it was here.

"What about you?" Kayla asked, cocking an eyebrow, "what is the great Lydia Martin going to get done?"

Lydia just winked playfully, a smirk playing on her lips, "you'll just have to wait and see"

"Oh the suspense will kill me" Kayla laughed, "but, body paint? Really? I'm not so sure-"

"No" Lydia interrupted, placing her hands on her shoulders and steering her to the direction of the tent, "you're getting some hot as hell paint lathered on you and then you're going to change into the outfit I picked for you"

Oh dear god...

"But... But what's wrong with the one I have one?" She practically whined, glancing down at her dark denim short dungarees with a blue and white stripped crop top underneath. Lydia just let out a loud snort, followed by a disbelieving noise.

"If you think I'm letting you wear _that_ then you are severely deluded" _okay then_ , "now Kayla this is Maxine, Maxine Kayla" she introduced her to the kind looking dark skinned woman with red, blue and white stripes in her hair and american flags painted on her cheeks.

Kayla shook her hand politely, offering a small smile.

"Now Maxine, I want something to show off this hot Latino american ass, do you think you can do something like that?"

" _Absolutelyyyyy_ " the woman purred, giving Kayla a long glance over, "damn fine"

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips, "thanks, but Lydia just so you know if this outfit consists of heels more like stilts or a dress so short people try and pinch my ass it will be going straight in the garbage" Lydia's mouth opened in protest, "whether or not it cost the same as a pedigree pony, understood?"

She just pouted in return, "fine" she sulked, "be back to pick you up in an hour"

And Lydia was never late. She was actually sharp, fifty eight minutes and twenty three seconds to be exact. In that time Kayla had allowed Maxine to paint flags on her cheeks and decorated swirls over her chest and torso and down her back and had reluctantly changed into Lydia's outfit, which, okay fine, wasn't _too_ bad. Seems Lydia had finally got the message that anything flowery, frilly or skirt leather just wasn't for her and she would burn it if she absolutely had to.

"Knew you would rock that" Lydia grinned, staring down at her outfit, "you look hot"

It was a simple tight white denim shorts with the right back pocket full of red stripes and the other back pocket blue with white stars and a simple off the shoulder red crop top that showed off the swirls running across her tan skin on her stomach and back and, yes, Lydia did do good this time.

"I look hot? Lydia... _Wow_ " Kayla grinned at her friend as she did a slow turn in front of her, "if I wasn't banging Stiles right now I would totally bang you" because Lydia was damn fine on any normal today but she was sure there would be people putting out fires after they saw her, "in fact, if he said yes I would just bang you right now"

"Romantic" Lydia smirked, placing a hand on her hip, "I'm glad I'm making you drool"

Her girl crush? Totally Lydia. She had on a red and white striped sleeveless top accompanied by a blue and white starred floaty skirt that at the front came to just above the knees but at the back trailed down to her calves with a pair of black laced up heels - god knows how she could walk in them but that was Lydia for you. Her hair was braided put piled up on top of her head, the american colours laced through her hair with the braid.

"So much" she laughed with a roll of her eyes, "but seriously, you really want to celebrate this?" She asked curiously, "are you really invested in this?"

Lydia's face fell but she somehow kept a positive smile on her face, "yes, of course" she smiled brightly, "after the year we've had I think any excuse for a celebration is needed... It's not like I almost died on the lacrosse pitch or my boyfriend turned into a homicidal lizard or anything" Lydia muttered sarcastically, "plus-" she linked her arm with Kayla's, dragging her away, "-I love fireworks"

Kayla just laughed at Lydia, "or it also couldn't be because of the ton of single guys could it?" She guessed because right now Lydia was on rebound mode and she was in full control.

Lydia sent her a knowing look from the corner of her eye, "... Maybe" she drawled, "and if you were single I would be setting you up too"

"Then thank god I'm not" Kayla chuckled, but Lydia still had that suggestive twinkle in her eyes, "no, seriously, me and Stiles? Kinda perfect right now" Kayla laughed, "so get rid of that look in your eyes"

"What look?" She asked asked innocently, "I have no look, no idea what you're talking about"

"You know _exactly_ what look I'm talking about" Kayla accused playfully with a grin, "so when are the others showing up?"

Lydia flashed her a smile, her red lips pulling back over gleaming white teeth, "straight ahead, I don't know how you could miss them" and honestly they stuck out like sore thumbs. Kayla let out a loud laugh, covering her mouth with her hand and shouting above the blare of the national anthem, "all of you guys look absolutely _ridiculous_ "

Absolutely ridiculous but somehow still perfect. Scott was wearing these white and red striped tight leather pants with a white shirt and large blue bow tie, Isaac had on a simple pair of red jeans and a white t-shirt but was wearing one of those really big soft plush american joke hats that normally only tourists wore but it was Stiles that went all out. And by all out she literally meant _all_ out. Dressed in an all in one american flag onesie, hood and all. Oh my fucking god...

"Ridiculous but still hot" Stiles looked up at the sound of her voice, a wide smile pulling at his lips.

"Are you even wearing underwear?" She chucked, Lydia and herself making her way through the build up of the crowd that had formed over the course of the day.

"Nope" he shouted back shamelessly while Isaac screwed his face up from beside him, looking down at Stiles like he was a piece of chewing gum he touched under his desk where as Scott just shook his head like he was used to all of Stiles' weird ways by now. Which he should be. Stiles and him were soulmates.

They finally made it to the hotdog stand where the guys were standing, unfortunately Allison was still away and wouldn't be returning till the start of the new school year but Lydia promised they would face time her later.

"Hey" Stiles grinned as she stood in front of him, "cute shorts"

"Cute... Whatever the hell that is you're wearing" she shot back playfully, reaching out to bat the tassels that hung down from the neck like a cat would a ball of wool, "which, by the way, what _are_ you wearing? You look ridiculous" she chuckled, biting her lip as she stared down at his outfit.

"Hey, hey, hey... Don't diss my style, my style _rocks_ " he smirked while her lips just quirked, "no seriously it does, the guy in the store said they were all on sale so they would fly off the shelves quicker, everyone will be wanting one of these bad boys" he grinned smugly, taking ahold of the shiny material and pulling it away from his chest before it snapped back

"Stiles..." She snorted, "I don't think that's why they were on sale" she smirked as Scott just sniggered behind his hand and Lydia just shook her head at Stiles' God awful choice in clothing. His face fell in realisation, his eyes widening dramatically.

"Why that little... I'm going to wring that so called salesman's neck the lying little-"

"Stiles" she interrupted with a loud burst of laughter, pulling him forward by a handful of his clothing, "relax, it looks ridiculous, completely ridiculous in fact but I didn't expect anything else from you, you tend to go all out" she complimented, "and anyway..." She leaned forward, tilting her head up to graze her lips across his ear, "... It'll soon be on your bedroom floor-" he choked at that, obviously not expecting her to say something like that, "-after I rip it off you-" she pulled back to send him a playful look, her eyes gleaming' "-with my teeth"

His cheeks were mottled pink as his eyes flitted to the side to see Isaac screw his face up, his whole expression screaming 'tmi guys' while Scott just closed his eyes, like he was willing himself to go deaf.

"Th-That sounds... Pretty damn good" he whispered, hot breath washing over her face as his bottom lip got pulled between his teeth to send her a boyish grin.

"Yeah... Shame we have to socialise" she pouted playfully while Lydia just rolled her eyes beside her.

"Socialising _sucks_ " Stiles agreed, nodding this head fervently as they both laughed quietly at the expressions their friends were giving them, just doing all of this to wind them up and _oh boy_ was it working.

"You two are jackasses" Scott stated, "I went and bought this ridiculous outfit all for nothing then"

"Yeah, and what about this crappy hat?" Isaac pointed to the Eiffel Tower sized hat he had on, "I didn't just look like an idiot for nothing you know"

"Nah you can just do that all on your own" Stiles smirked as Isaac glared at him, "and where's that scarf of yours, I'm missing the tempting feeling of tightening it around your neck"

"I will take this hat and shove it up your-"

" _Enough_ " Lydia screeched loudly, holding up two hands between the two guys and they both looked at her, mildly terrified, well no wonder, for someone so small she could sure scare anyone's testicles back into their stomach, "no death threats of arguing, _none_ , got it?" She demanded, a delicate eyebrow raised intently, "today we're normal teenagers and we're going to act like we at least like each other" she demanded, sending a deliberate stare to Isaac and Stiles. It was no secret those two had a civil war going between them.

"G-Got it" Stiles stumbled, mouthing to her 'she looks ready to kill us' where as Isaac's eyes just widened but he nodded all the same. Lydia Martin, the woman who could make even a werewolf backtrack.

"Good" she sighed, relieved, "now let's go get sparklers"

Kayla let out a chuckle as Stiles wound an arm around her waist, his hand settling on her hip as they walked, "you know what I just realised? I haven't kissed you hello yet" he smirked, letting Scott and Isaac overtake them and walk ahead, "that's bad, that's very very bad"

"It is" she hummed, tucking some chestnut hair behind her ear, "it's damn awful, might have to break up with you for that" she teased lightheartedly, pretending to shake her head in disapproval, "absolutely terri-" she cut her own self off with a small sound of surprise as Stiles spun her around in front of him, their legs tangling together as his hands slipped into the back pocket of her shorts, keeping her stabilised as his slightly chapped but soft lips landed on her own, shutting her up immediately. Well, apart from the very small moan that escaped the back of her throat.

Spontaneous kisses, something Stiles loved doing and something he was very very good at... Definitely A+ there. He tasted of ketchup and mustard and something minty, his tongue running across her lower lip, one hand securing itself in her hair. Honestly you would think after everything she would be used to this by now, hell you would even think she should be bored after kissing the same guy for over eight and half months straight but nope, she was still left pleasantly surprised and slightly weak at the knees after each one. God knows how he did it... He just _did_.

A smile tugged at both their lips as her hands pushed down the ridiculous hood he was wearing to tangle in his ever growing hair, pulling it between her fingers gently and feeling him shiver in response. She let her eyelids flutter open as she gently nipped on his bottom lip, a small silent laugh breaking free as she watched his eyebrows raise in enjoyment, his hand tightening on her hip.

"F'ls goo'" he slurred, not pronouncing his words right, "re'lly goo'"

She let go of his lip, pressing her forehead against his and keeping a playful smile on her face as he opened his eyes, whiskey brown clashing with emerald green.

"Once more" he pouted, his arms slinking down around her waist and pulling her flush against him, "hmmm... Once more" and her laugh was cut off with his lips on hers again, right bang smack in the middle of the parade, all ages, young old and everything in between mulling about around them eating hotdogs and carrying different coloured balloons. She was surprised they hadn't got arrested for PDA yet.

He hummed in pleasure against her lips sending a shiver down her spine, "once is _so_ not enough" he mumbled quietly, shaking his head, "no where near enough" he smirked, swooping down again for another more intense knee wobbler kiss that actually made her forget where the hell she was and what the fuck she was supposed to be doing.

"Oi... Oi, salvia exchanging couple being disgusting, snap out of it" Isaac's voice snapped her from her daze as she smirked over her shoulder, cocking an eyebrow, her hands still messing up Stiles' hair, "you want a sparkler or not?"

"Of course we want a sparkler" Stiles grinned, "the more sparklers we have the more chance you'll have of getting set on fire"

Kayla let out a snort of laughter but covered her mouth, playfully hitting his chest, "now now Stiles, play nice" she warned, "nobody is getting set on fire"

He just grinned cheekily, "never say never" and with that he bent down, wrapping an arm around the back of her knees and practically throwing her over his shoulder, much to her surprise and slight dismay.

" _Stiles_ " she shouted but she felt a smile tug at her lips, "oh my god what _are_ you doing?" She didn't care people were looking at them funny, she just grabbed his hips in case he dropped her.

"Chill, I won't drop you" she could feel the smirk in his voice as he practically read her mind, "see?" And with that he started jumping up and down like a championship horse jumper, spinning her around at the same time as she let out a small squeak, feeling her hips sliding off her shoulder but knowing he had a firm grip on her. He wouldn't drop her. She trusted him.

"Oh my god Stiles, you're such a dork" she laughed as he lopped over to the rest of the gang, "seriously" she added, a sound of amusement freeing from her lips.

"A dork that you love" he shot back and she couldn't disagree with that - no one would believe her if she did anyway. Who knew she was so transparent?

"Yeah yeah, don't get too smug about it now" she warned, poking his back with a smirk, "I can take it back"

"Nah, you're too far in" he chuckled, spinning her around one last time before gently letting her down, "I caught you giving me googly eyes when I was brushing my teeth last night, very unattractively I might add, I mean there was foam and saliva everywhere but you were still looking at me like I was gods gift to man" he smirked, eyes gleaming cockily.

"Uh, excuse me I was not" she claimed when in actual fact she was, God it was embarrassing how lovey Dovey she was getting, "I was just... Looking, in your general direction, whole vicinity, didn't know it was a crime"

He smirked, knowing she was lying, "yeah yeah Kaylz, _sureeeee_ " he drawled out playfully, grasping her hand and intertwining their fingers together, "keep telling yourself that"

A grin tugged at her lips as she rolled her eyes, not bother bickering with him because although she would probably win she also knew she wouldn't change his mind, and to be quite frank she didn't want to. Sue her, she was turning into a sap.

A couple of sprinklers got thrusted between them, the sudden glare making them both screw up their eyes.

"Here" Lydia grinned, shaking them at her, "stop with the eye sex and let's have fun"

"Eye sex is fun" Kayla insisted with a wide beam but took the sparkler anyway, flicking it about it front of her so the trail of sparks made patterns in the dim air around them, "and anyway, this is Beacon Hills, what is fun in Beacon hills?"

She was forced to bite her tongue after that. Turns out Beacon hills could be an actual fun place when it actually tried. Just like how she could be a nice person when she really wanted to.

There was bouncy castles and extra play parks for the kids and stalls offering free cake and soda, in fact it was more like a fair than anything. And of course don't forget the burger and hot dog stands. Oh god her favourite place... But then so was the candy stall... And the donut stall... In fact, any stall offering food or cake or anything sweet was her favourite type of place.

"Hot Chocolate filled sugar covered _DONUTS_ " she practically screeched, grabbing Isaac's hand who was next to her and dragging him in the direction of the stall like a mad woman on a mission, "oh my god I'm having an orgasm in my mouth"

Isaac chuckled next to her, fishing his hand into his pocket and pulling out a ten, "here, I'll get them"

"You don't have to-"

"Hush Hale" he smirked, giving the round faced lady the note and grinning down at her, "I just expect to steal one, okay?"

"Okay" she agreed, "if you get a chance, I guzzle those things down like a pill popper just prescription meds"

And it was true. Isaac was a quick eater, well what do you expect, he was a guy after all but she had finished her five before he had even finished one, leaving him standing there like a gawking fish out of water.

"Aren't girls supposed to be, well, classy when they eat?" He sniggered, licking off the sugar from his fingers, "you're a mess Hale"

"Classy my ass" she snorted, wiping her hands off on her shorts, "being classy is exhausting, who wants to be classy around hot chocolate filled sugar coated donuts?" she grinned as he sent her a smirk, "and I have chocolate all over my face don't I?"

"It looks like you're growing a beard" he laughed openly as she shoved him playfully, snorting loudly as he flailed into a young couple walking with their chihuahua and he had to hastily apologise, shame morphing his features.

"Yeah Lahey, watch where you're going" she smirked as he sent her a playful glare.

"You watch where you're going" he brought her into a tight headlock, spinning her around while her arms and legs flailed and they both started laughing loudly, making everyone deliberately move around them and look at them like their mental health needed evaluating, which, let's face it... It probably did. Isaac especially... JOKE.

"You two are idiots" and she looked up at Scott's voice who was just jokingly shaking his head at them, a small smile pulling at his lips, "though if I had to put bets on it... Kayla would win"

"Same" Lydia agreed.

" _Same_ " Stiles also pitched in, nodding his head quickly, "kick his ass baby"

"Uh... I think you'll find she's the one in the headlock-" Isaac started to say confidently but choked on his words as her hand came up and tugged on his ear, letting out a small surprised yelp as she lifted her leg, tangling her leg with his to kick him in the groin and then pull him over her shoulder so he landed on his back with a disgruntled groan.

"I think you'll find-" she grinned widely, mocking him playfully as he stared up at her in surprise, "-you're the one that just got your ass kicked"

"You really need to teach me that move" he rubbed his shoulder but sent her a small smile, "now I think I deserve some candy floss"

Stiles came up behind her, his hands landing on hips as he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"I could totally watch you kick his ass all day" he murmured in her ear, "so sexy"

"Hmmm" she hummed in response, "I could kick your ass too, would you still find that sexy?" She teased mischievously as his arms circled her waist.

"One hundred percent" he said, not missing a heart beat as he spun her around but let out a loud laugh at the no doubt messy state of her face, "oh my god Kaylz, were you ever taught how to eat properly?" He grinned, raising his thumb to trail across the side of her mouth and scoop up all the left over chocolate, "and _hey_ " he exclaimed affronted after he stuck his thumb in his mouth to taste it, "hot chocolate filled, sugar coated donuts" he exclaimed, "and you didn't save any for me" he accused, pouting like a kid that didn't get an ice cream, "that's just plain evil"

"Awww, my bad" she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "guess I'll just have to make it up to you then"

He nodded his head quickly, a boyish grin edging across his lips, "Uh huh" he agreed, "so much making up to do" he joked lightheartedly, pulling her closer to him, "but I'll settle for a kiss" he smirked, leaning down to lick his lips before his touched hers, "or two" he added and she laughed quietly against his mouth that was moulded against hers, "or three" he pecked her lips again, his hands slinking down to her hips, "or four-" but by this point they were both laughing quietly, forgetting totally everyone around them, at least until Lydia tapped her shoulder purposefully, a hand on her hip.

"Although this is cute the fireworks are about to start and I am _not_ missing the fireworks" she stated, shaking her head, "not going to happen so box away those hormones and let's get going"

"You know-" Kayla smirked, "-for someone so small you can be incredibly bossy"

"Of course I'm bossy" Lydia flicked some loose hair that had come undone from the braid over her shoulder, "I'm Lydia Martin"

"Lydia- damn fine looking- Martin" she grinned, nudging her elbow playfully, "cute eyes"

"Don't think complimenting me will get you out of trouble" Lydia warned while Stiles just rested his hand on her back and Isaac came over to their little group, standing next to Scott, still rubbing his shoulder, "or fake flirting"

"Who says I'm faking it?" She winked, "you're my girl crush, everyone knows it"

Scott raised a hand, "I know that"

"Even _I_ know that" Stiles chuckled, "in fact I even feel slightly jealous at the sexual tension"

Lydia grinned triumphantly, "as you should be" she took Kayla's hand in her own, pulling her away from Stiles, "now, fireworks time"

The sky had now darkened, the streets of beacon hills was still decorated in those obnoxious colours but people were wandering about with glow sticks and sparklers, all heading in the same direction, the lacrosse pitch at Beacon hills high. Kayla had never seen the place so full, even at lacrosse games, it was packed full of people, so many in fact you had to elbow your way through the growing crowd.

"I've never been to a Fourth of July thing before" Kayla muttered to herself as Lydia gaped beside her.

"Never?"

"Oh yes, I celebrated how the White people stole land from the coloured people hundreds of years ago" she smirked sarcastically, "my ancestors are Spanish... At least on my _mothers mothers_ side"

"Yes, I know how hypocritical it is" Lydia nudged her arm, "but escaping the Fourth of July is like _not_ getting lost at LAX - it's impossible"

"Eh, I've never been a massive fan either" Scott's head stuck between the two of them, "Mexican remember?"

"Hellz yeah" Kayla grinned, holding up a hand for him to high-five, "Hispanics kick ass"

He slapped her hand, wrapping an arm around her and Lydia's shoulders to guide them closer to the front, "of course they do, we kick ass"

"So much ass" she laughed, leaning back to ruffle his hair, "but what's the big deal about fireworks anyway?"

"Uh... They're pretty" Lydia smirked, "come on Kayla, don't do that naive thing like you did with Valentine's Day... _'I thought it was to raise awareness for hearts disease'"_ she quoted with a laugh.

"I'm not, I seriously don't understand the big deal" she laughed, "its just fire in the sky, kinda like Armageddon"

"Well whatever doubts you have is about to be put out" Isaac smirked as they all huddled together in a small group and he flashed her a smile, "prepare to be amazed"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as this creepy silence fell over the crowd, like they were all waiting in awe for the most magnificent thing to happen. She just... Didn't get it. Sure, pretty colours in the sky? Great. But people were staring up at the sky like it was about to rain millions of dollars. She just didn't get it one bit.

She let out an unimpressed sigh as she felt everyone getting excited and resisted an eye roll... Okay, this was ridiculous.

A hand trailed down her back and across her side to take ahold of her hand and grasp her fingers tightly and she looked up, sending Stiles a small smile.

"I know you think this is ridiculous-" he smirked and it was uncanny how well he knew her, or even guessed what she was thinking, "-but just wait... I can't wait to see you smile at this"

She doubted that very much but gave him the benefit of the doubt. He was usually right about these things. His grip around her hand tightened as he pulled her against his side, her head leaning on his shoulder.

It took a few minutes for the show to start but once it did... Oh boy once it did... Well, let's just say she was left gaping slightly.

She had seen fireworks before but never something so bright and spectacular. The fireworks she had seen before were pretty measly and not very exciting, just a few bangs here, a couple of sparks of colour there and that was it. Hardly worth getting out of bed for but this?... Oh boy, it gave her the shivers.

Colour erupted across the darkened sky, possibly hundreds of different patterns and swirls dancing across the sky in a colourful burst of energy, the noise almost deafening the crowd underneath.

And she did. Smile that was. She had never seen something so simple yet so beautiful. Pink, blue, yellow, green, white. You name it every colour was there, spinning and twirling across the sky in beautiful shows of colour.

Stiles' hand squeezed her own and she glanced up, not aware how her mouth was slack or the way her eyes never left the sky.

He grinned at her, happiness swelling in his chest at the awe look spreading across her face, "told you" his smile was soft but not smug or knowing, he was just gazing down at her in admiration, "I knew it would make you smile"

Her eyes broke from the show above to meet his intense stare, giving him a small smile, "yeah... Guess you were right"

He raised their clasped hands, pressing a soft lingering kiss to the back of her hand, "it's genuine" he whispered against her skin.

"Hm?" She asked, distracted.

"Your smile" he found himself practically beaming, "you're really happy right now aren't you?"

She broke her gaze from the sky again, sending him a small playful smirk. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone, I wanna keep the whole heartless bitch exterior going for a little while longer"

A small laugh broke free from his lips as he gently tugged her in front of him, wrapping his arms around the tops of her arms from behind and holding her two hands in his larger ones, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Happy Fourth of July Kaylz" he whispered in her ear and he felt her turn her head slightly at his words, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah... Happy birthday America" her eyes were bright and the reflection of the bursting colours reflected in her clear gaze and Stiles knew he could just live in this moment forever.

A)n ewwww gushy ending haha but let's face it Stiles is gushy. I know it's a day late but I fell asleep writing it last night but I sure hope you all liked it and pease please please review, they mean so much please thank you lovelies x


End file.
